


Morning

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Warming, Day 19, Drabble, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Short, Spooning, Sweet, with cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: They have a few hours before they have to be at the Citadel, enough time for a nap, as close as two can get.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest one yet, and I'm okay with it. Just a short, sweet, drabble about cock warming. Seems reasonable to me. 
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor runs his hand over the swell of Ignis’ ass, spreading his cheeks to look at Ignis’ puffy and abused hole, glistening with his come.

“Hmmm, like what you see?” Ignis says, waking slowly.

Cor chuckles, pressing a kiss into Ignis’ shoulder. “You know I do,” Cor says, voice rumbling.

The grey light of the predawn eased through the curtains, casting their bed in shadows.

Cor smiles, cock pushing between Ignis’ cheeks. It pushes into his still loose hole with ease, making the younger man moan. Cor pulls Ignis close, the lines of their bodies touching completely as Cor bottoms out.

Ignis covers Cor’s large hand with his own, shuddering slightly at the sensation of being stuffed full again.

“We have a few hours before we have to report to the Citadel,” Cor says in his ear.

“So you’re saying you just want to lay here with your dick in my ass?”

Cor grins, wriggling his hips and making Ignis laugh and swat at his arm. “Sounds like a perfectly reasonable plan to me,” Cor says, sighing as Ignis tightens around his cock.

“Tease,” Cor gasps. Ignis snickers, closing his eyes again.

This is his favorite way to sleep; wrapped in Cor’s arms, surrounded by the scent of him, his cock buried deep in his ass, as close as two men can get.

He drifts back to sleep, Cor holding him tightly.

They’re both late to the Citadel that day, though neither one of them mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but comments and kudos mean the world to me!
> 
> tomorrow: Dirty talk, Gladnis


End file.
